


Cocoa and melon flavored chap stick

by nonomilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I really tried, M/M, Panicked Jeno, also really shitty but listen, attempt (?) at humor ig idk, but panicked jeno is a thing smh, confident jaemin, he's a cutie, he's a sneaky bastard, how to tag, i just wanted some fluffy jaemjen ok, i really really tried, its cute i guess? idk, jaemjen - Freeform, just a bit lmao, nomin, renjun and ten are mentioned once, shy jeno, soft, soft jeno, soft jeno needs more loving, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonomilk/pseuds/nonomilk
Summary: All Jeno wanted was his cocoa packets.





	Cocoa and melon flavored chap stick

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time publishing ANYTHING written by me so I'm sorry if this sucks but we gotta start somewhere right,, anyways enjoy (hopefully) whatever this is uwu
> 
> I also bullshitted the ending so I'm sorry if nothing makes sense,,

Jeno pouted as he glared up at the little pockets of hot cocoa sitting atop of the cabinet. They were too far out of his reach, his fingers barely reaching even on his tiptoes. Seriously who thought having cabinets taller than him was a good idea when Renjun was half his size??

Jeno sighed and took off his pink blanket to place it on the counter. He shivered, sniffling and rubbed his arms. All he wanted was his damn hot cocoa so he could watch the movie that was waiting for him on his warm bed. Yet he couldn’t since the cocoa was higher than Ten when he accidentally ate some weed brownies from a random seller on the street. He sniffled again and turned around to get a chair to stand on when he suddenly bumped into someone.

He gasped and stumbled backwards, almost slipping on his fuzzy socks when a pair of arms reached out and steadied him. He looked up and saw Jaemin’s smiling face looking down at him.

“You ok?” he chuckled as he stepped back.

“Yeah fuck, where did you come from? Also your chest is rock hard what the fuck” Jeno huffed while rubbing his now sore nose with his fist. Jaemin raised an eyebrow and touched his chest.

“There’s nothing wrong with my chest Jeno” he smiled again and turned around to check the fridge when Jeno grabbed his arm

“Wait! Can you help me?” he grabbed Jaemin’s wrist and pulled him back, a small pout on his lips.

“Those cocoa packets are too high for me to reach and I’m too lazy to stand on a chair” Jeno whined towards the end and started shaking his arm slightly. Jaemin looked where he was pointing and shook his head.

“Jeno we’re the same height how can you not reach that?” he chuckled again and walked towards the other boy, backing him up against the counter and reached over to get the small packets, all while still having his wrist held. Jeno blinked and stuttered while his back hit the counter behind him.

“W-What are you doing Jaemin I-” he stopped when three small packets were suddenly put in his palm, the same one that was holding Jaemin’s wrist just a few seconds ago.

_How did that happen?_

He looked down at the stupid little packs of powdered sugar and frowned, snapping his head up to look at Jaemin who had his eyebrow raised.

“How did you- I can’t even- what the fuck??” Jeno exclaimed as he looked back and forth from his palm to Jaemin.

“I guess I’m taller” Jaemin shrugged and laughed, patting the older’s cheek before he left to check the fridge. Jeno huffed, feeling his cheeks and ears burning and mumbled a small thank you. He turned around to grab his mug with little cat ears from the cabinet behind him when Jaemin began talking.

“Oh right, can I borrow some of your chap stick? My lips are getting dry again” Jaemin rubbed his lips together to emphasise his statement. He walked towards Jeno who put his mug and packets down on the counter.

“Oh, uh sure here” He was about to grab the little melon flavored tube he always carried around from his pocket when Jaemin stepped right in front of him.

“Great thanks” Jaemin suddenly swooped down and kissed Jeno, a little smack being heard as he leaned back and rubbed his lips together.

“Hm! All better now thank you!” He smiled brightly and grabbed Jeno’s forgotten blanket to wrap it around the flushing boy. He squeezed his arms with both hands and tilted his head.

“Oi Jeno are you sick? Your face is all red, especially your nose” He frowned and swooped down again to leave a small kiss on the top of his nose. Jeno’s face got even more red if possible, a small squeak leaving his mouth as he tried to form words but instead ended up looking like a goldfish. Jaemin cooed and pinched one of his cheeks before booping his nose and turning around to leave the kitchen. It took Jeno five seconds, 3 to breathe and 2 to remember where he was, to start spluttering.

“Wh- I jus-” he groaned and hid his face in his hands, a loud laugh echoing throughout the hallway which made Jeno’s ears burn just a little warmer.

_I’m going to fucking die because of Na Jaemin._

 

* * *

 

Later that night Jeno found himself sipping his overly too sweet drink at one in the morning with his back against a warm chest and arms around his waist. Thighs were flung over his own with his pink blanket over them and Big Hero 6 was playing on the laptop in front of him. He sighed as the warm liquid made its way down his throat.

“I hate you” he mumbled as he laid his head back against Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin hummed and planted a small kiss on Jeno’s soft hair.

“Sure you do hon”

“I do”

“I know baby” Jeno huffed and turned his head to the left to press his cold nose against Jaemin’s neck. His eye fluttered closed, already falling asleep from the warmness emitting from Jaemin when he felt the hand on one side of his waist leave and cup his right cheek. He looked up when a thumb swiped over his bottom lip.

“Is this how you keep your lips all smooth and pretty? By wearing chap stick all the time?”

“Hmmm yeah, take notes” Jeno mumbled sleepily. He closed his eyes while he let the younger poke his lips.

“Then I found a solution” Jaemin said with determination in his voice.

“What is it?”

“I’m going kiss you every chance I get until my lips are as soft and plump looking like yours. My little chap stick in human form!” He squeezed Jeno's cheeks so his lips became puckered and resembled a duck.  

A resounding smack could be heard throughout the whole dorm followed by a loud laugh that no doubt woke up the 127 hyungs from downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sensitive person pls know that I tried uwu.


End file.
